jds_eberron_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Players
This page is about some of the Major Players the party has met or have heard about, both helpful and antagonistic The Daelkyr The major antagonists of the campaign, not much is known about the Daelkyr. What is known is that thousands of years ago, their plane of existence became coterminous, or in sync, with the land of Eberron. As they hail from the Plane of Madness, this was a horrid time, with much of it lost in antiquity. What is known is that it wiped out the original races that dwelled in Khorvaire before the Dragons finally stepped in. In an incredibly devastating war, the final 13 Daelkyr lords were locked away, with the help of the Druids known as the Gatekeepers and the remaining gobinoid races. The daelkyr are extraplanar creatures that are native to the realm of Xoriat. Daelkyr are said to look like extremely beautiful and shapely humans, but with a hint of madness in their eyes and chitinous armor covering their bodies. Their morality is so far beyond ours, it's difficult to really call them "evil". They are creatures of absolute and utter chaos. As such, they grow stronger the more turmoil and strife there is in Eberron, and especially Khorvaire, where most of their seals are located. Because of the recent Last War, their seals have been greatly weakened, and one of their number has managed to escape. This single Daelkyr, known as Be'lal, brought the party together and granted them "Daelmarks", in order to shake things up and further weaken the bindings on his brothers seals. Boranel The former King of Breland, and current leader of New Cyre. The church of the silver flame usurped his power because they believe that the monarchical states is what ultimately caused the Last War and could easily cause another. They started in Breland with Boranel because Breland is the one of the most metropolitan areas in Eberron, and its people were the most receptive to change. They replaced him with a representative chosen by the head of the church, High Cardinal Krozen, and set up a rudimentary parliament while a constitution is being drafted. Boranel actually has very little against this part of the revolution. His issues stem from the fact that is was a fairly bloody, if small, coup, that drove his people against him. When the Church confronted him with Temple Guards, he of course refused. A battle in the palace broke out, killing many. After he fled, the Church began calling Boranel a "butcher" for allowing blood to be shed, and turned the people against him. A small portion of his people fled the city with him into an encampment, where he began experimenting with technology and put out a call to the refugees of Cyre to begin rebuilding. Because Cyre was destroyed by magic, New Cyre has focused almost entirely on developing technology. Thus far they have rudimentary guns, a printing press, and are beginning to experiment with true optics, such as telescopes and microscopes. They have also begun manufacturing steam engines. They are not completely independent of magic, of course, and it has been magic that has allowed technology to advance as it has. It is the magewrights that are making the engines, and of course creating this cavern and protecting it required a fair amount of magic. However, it is hope that they will be able to eventually wean themselves of their over reliance on magic. He concedes that magic will likely never truly go away. However he feels like with technology, the power can never reach the levels of destructive power, nor the ease of use that magic brings. Yes, a printing press can make books, but it requires people to operate, and these people can be anyone, not simply those trained and gifted in magic. Its not a perfect system, of course, but to gain the support of the Cyrean refugees, an anti-magic stance was required. After meeting with the party, he has asked them to help him. Due to the recent lockdown of the city due to bandits and the ever present threat of Krozen, Boranel currently has very little information regarding his beloved city. It is of course his ultimate ambition to reclaim his throne. He made it clear to the party that all he wants from them is information at this time, not to start a counter-coup. He also believes the parties claim that the Daelkyr are back. He assures the party that should they assist him in reclaiming his throne, he will use all of his resources to aid in fighting back against the Daelkyr. Boranel had returned to Wroat, with a small army of musketeers, and helped drive back the Wererat army that threatened his city. Due to his intervention, and with some convincing from the party, Boranel and Krozen have been able to sit down for the first time since the coup to discuss the future of Wroat. Only time will tell how well their talks go. High Cardinal Krozen Extremely little is currently known about Krozen, aside from the fact that he is the current head of state of Breland, the chosen representative of the Church of the Silver Flame. Despite the picture, Krozen seems to be a good leader, setting up a parliament in Breland. The law is rather strict under his rule, though not quite authoritarian, and the people for the most part seem contented with his rule, if not his person. The Cardinal himself is very rarely seen, and when he is seems cold, uncharismatic, and somewhat ruthless. The party finally got to meet Krozen after hounding him regarding the wererat attack. His bigotry against the Warforged seems tied to the fact that he see's their creation as the reason for the escalation of the Last War. He also holds a grudge against the monarchies, as it was their war of succession that started the war in the first place. He see's himself as an administrator, not a leader, and has been drafting a constitution for the people of Wroat, and eventually Breland. He fought against the gangs and corruption, more or less busting them. Wroat is a peaceful city under his administration, if bigoted against Warforged. At the urging of the party, Krozen has opening lines of communication to several of the factions in Wroat, including an olive branch towards Boranel. However, he now has a vanguard force of Church warriors encamped in the city. Ultimately, however, Krozens primary concern is of the people of Wroat, and Breland at large. His highest calling is that of creating a democratic society within Breland that other nations will hopefully someday copy. Aginor Aginor seems to be the top enforcer for Be'lal. Despite his brutish appearance, twice he has asked the party to join him and the Daelkyr. He seems to feel a sort of kinship with the party, probably due to their shared marks. However, Aginor's Daelmarks are far more extensive than theirs, indicating a willingness to use them to a far greater degree. He also seems utterly committed to the Daelkyrs principles. In battle, Aginor is a fierce combatant, preferring to strike hard and fast with large, two handed weapons. He is also capable of using magic, although whether this is from his Daelmarks or an inborn ability is unknown. Aginor recently confronted the party in the Thirsty Captain, asking for their assistance in killing Lanfear. Despite their commonality in working for the Daelkyr, Aginor hates and fears Lanfear for her brutal and unnecesary violence. While he is of course brutal in his fighting, he see's Lanfear as going too far, and enjoying her self to much. He also wants to help curb the excesses of both her and Be'lal, and while he is very much a believer that the Daelkyr are whats best for Eberron, he see's it as a rebirth from fire, than watching the world burn. He made reference to the fact that he might have been dead at one point, and that he was not always like this. Lanfear Lanfear is another known lieutenant of Be'lal, last seen at the ruins of the Monastary, indulging in horrific acts of torture, mutilation, and desecration. In contrast to Aginor, she allows others to do her fighting for her, staying back away from the action. Because of this, not much is known about her capabilities. What is known is she is a cold, sadistic, and seductive enemy. Also unlike Aginor, she seems to have it in for the party, possibly because of a feeling of possesiveness and jealousy Lanfear has gathered herself an army of wererats to attack the city of Wroat. Her Changeling paramore, Kev, was responsible for building the army itself, and she was not happy to learn of his death. She has managed to orchestrate events in such a way that almost no matter what, chaos will ensue, strengthening her master. If the city is attacked, even if the attack is repelled, the Cardinal will be seen as at fault for not responding earlier or with greater force, and the city will call for his head. And, of course, if the attack is successful, the city will be left leaderless. Her army isn't large to actually destroy any significant portion, and certainly not sack the city, but enough death will happen to satisfy her, and the leadership of the Church will be dealt a major blow. During the Battle of Wroat, the party confronted Lanfear and her cronies at her command base. After a grueling battle, she was finally killed. Despite Tesa's brutal coup de grace, the Daelkyrs blessing started to bring her back. However, the Revenant spirit that had been inhabiting Tesa finally revealed itself, and devoured her very soul, utterly destroying it. All that remains of Lanfear is a black smear on the ground, and a legacy of sadism and torture. The world is a better place with her gone. Gisme Leader of the gang that operates out of the district of Freeside in Wroat, Gisme is a very intelligent and ruthless Changeling, and the only survivor of the Cardinals criminal crackdown. Despite his ruthlessness when it comes to business, he abhors excess violence, and thus Piker's more excessive ways. He has access to firearms, but claims not to know where New Cyre is. He also has a strong sense of duty to his community of Freeside, seeing himself as a stern father figure. This was put into some question during the recent riots, when rioters where put down violently. He also has a certain pride and protectiveness towards Changelings, wanting Kev put down because he was giving Changelings a further bad name. Despite his fanciful appearance, he is not someone to be trifled with. Gisme was invited to the peace talks between Boranel and Krozen. Although he seemed extremely uncomfortable in their presence (no wonder, considering his less than legal status), Gisme is nothing if opportunistic. The Lord of Blades If little is known about the Cardinal, even less is known about the Lord of Blades. What is known, or at least widely speculated, is that he has developed what appears to be a cult of personality out in the ruins of Cyre, known as the Mournland, attracting Warforged followers..